Fairvale
by Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: This story started out as part Sweeney Todd 2 and part the real lives of me and my friends, but it morphed into mostly Psycho 5. There's a surprise villain from the past. Rated M for risque topics in certain chapters. Please review.
1. The Characters

****

Tobias "Toby" Ragg

Toby is a boy that looks to be about 13 years old. He lived in a workhouse for most of his life before being picked up by St. Dunstan's Market's barber, Davey Collin, more commonly known as Adolfo Pirelli. After Pirelli's death, Toby worked for pie maker Mrs. Nellie Lovett and barber Benjamin "Sweeney Todd" Barker in their shops at 186 Fleet Street. He loves gin. He really loves gin.

* * *

**Johanna Barker**

Johanna is a 15-year-old girl. She is the daughter of Benjamin "Sweeney Todd" Barker and Lucy "The Beggar Woman" Barker. After her father was sent to prison and her mother raped, Judge Turpin, who performed these vile acts against her parents, adopted her. She wanted to escape her prison at the Judge's home and run away with Anthony Hope.

* * *

**Anthony Hope**

Anthony Hope is a young sailor. He met Benjamin Barker, otherwise known as Sweeney Todd, on one of his expeditions. He fell in love with Johanna Barker while passing by her window while trying to find Hyde Park in London.

* * *

**Brooke Angel**

Brooke Angel is an 18-year-old girl who wantsto be a huge Broadway star. She enjoys hanging out with her friends, singing, and acting. Her most famous quote is "I'm not short. I'm fun sized!"

* * *

**Katherine Kirkpatrick**

Katherine Kirkpatrick is a 17-year-old girl who also wants to be on Broadway. If she doesn't get to be an actress, she wants to be a music teacher. She loves Sweeney Todd and would give anything to meet Mrs. Lovett.

* * *

**Megan McGuire**

Megan McGuire also is 17. She wants to be a movie director. She loves Psycho and Norman Bates. She eventually wants to get the rights to do a remake of Spaceballs.

* * *

**Rudolph Norman Francis Bates**

Rudolph is the 19-year-old son of Norman Bates and Dr. Connie Forbes-Bates. The only time he had ever been to Fairvale was for his father's funeral when he was a year old. His mother died in the World Trade Center attacks on 9/11 when he was 11 years old.

* * *

**Norman Francis Bates**

The late Norman Bates was the former owner of the Bates Motel in Fairvale, California. From approximately the late 1940s or early 1950s to the end of his first stint in a mental institution in 1983, he was under the influence of the strong personality of his dead mother. He married Dr. Constance "Connie" Forbes in the late 1980s, and their son, Rudolph was born in November, 1990. He passed away in late 1991.

* * *

**Zachary Fletcher**

Zach is a 19-year-old former Fairvale High School student. He loves pie, The Dark Knight, pie, theater, and pie. He is the self-proclaimed Pie Lord. He is a drummer in a Celtic band. By the way, he is obsessed with pie.

* * *

**Duane Duke**

Duke is a guitarist. He is supposed to be dead, after being killed by Norman Bates in Psycho III. Nobody really knows how he survived, and he's not telling. He is a villain and, according to some, is quite possibly the biggest a-hole in the history of the world. He is a strong supporter of the plan to demolish the Bates Motel.

* * *

**Justin Bartha**

Justin Bartha is the actor most known for playing Riley Poole in the National Treasure movies. He also played Doug Billings in The Hangover. He went to Fairvale to be the replacement drama teacher and drama club sponsor for Fairvale High School. He really believes he needs to be paid more for that job.

* * *

**Kyle Dingle**

Kyle is in the drama club at Fairvale High School. He's a bit of a nerd. Brooke Angel leaves Anthony Hope for Kyle.


	2. 186 Fleet Street, London, England

**1**

**(London, England-1800's)**

Johanna Barker was stunned. That barber friend of her boyfriend, Anthony Hope, just killed her guardian, Judge Turpin. Maybe, just maybe…

She was finally free! No more nightmares… The light at the end of the tunnel…

"Forget my face!" the barber told her. She wouldn't forget his face. But still… She felt some relief.

She left the barber's shop. As she descended the stairs, she tore her hat off. Then she tossed it on the ground.

She undid her hair and shook it out. She considered the boy's clothes she was wearing.

"Long blond hair and a boy's clothes on a girl… Hmm… It could be quite fashionable one day!" she proclaimed to herself. "These clothes are actually quite comfortable. Not as hot and stuffy as a dress!"

She started towards one of Mrs. Lovett's tables to sit down and wait for Anthony. All of a sudden, she was jerked forward, her head and limbs flying back as if she was being pulled by the stomach with a giant rope…

* * *

"And life is for the alive, my dear, so let's keep living it…" Sweeney Todd sang as he waltzed with Mrs. Lovett over to the bake oven in the cellar.

They both continued, "…Just keep living it, really living it!"

Sweeney pushed Mrs. Lovett into the fiery oven and locked her in.

Tobias Ragg hid in the sewers, waiting for his chance to strike.

Sweeney walked over to his dead wife and dropped his razor. He kneeled down next to her, took her in his arms, and sang.

"There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful…"

Tobias climbed out of the sewer…

"A foolish barber and his wife… She was his reason and his life…"

Tobias crawled over to Mr. Todd…

"And she was beautiful…"

Tobias grabbed the razor…

"And she was virtuous…"

Tobias stood and made the last few steps to his lady's killer…

"And he was…"

There was a pause, just as Tobias was just about to strike, when Sweeney lifted his head. Tobias then cut Sweeney's throat.

As the boy walked up the stairs, he felt a jerking feeling in his stomach. He flew forward…

* * *

Anthony Hope rushed out of the cab as it reached 186 Fleet Street. He ran up the stairs and into the barber's shop. Johanna wasn't there. He went back down and tried looking in Mrs. Lovett's. He couldn't find anyone in the kitchen. Then, he tried the parlor. Nobody there, either. He went back outside without checking the cellar.

He sighed and looked at the ground. Johanna's hat was just sitting there.

He started to pick it up. Suddenly, he fell, as if he was pulled by the middle…


	3. Drama Auditions

**2**

**(September 2009, USA)**

Meanwhile, in Fairvale, California…

Brooke Angel, Katherine Kirkpatrick, and Megan McGuire were sitting in the auditorium of Fairvale High School. They were waiting for the end of the auditions for the drama club's fall play, Psycho.

The director, Mrs. Cahill, asked, "Are there any more people auditioning?"

All of a sudden, Johanna and Tobias fell from the sky and onto the stage. When they picked themselves up, Johanna looked bewildered and Toby looked evil.

"We've found our Norman and Marion!" Mrs. Cahill exclaimed. "The full cast list will be posted tomorrow outside the drama room."


	4. Tales in Cabin 1

**3**

As most of the drama club left the auditorium, Megan, Brooke, and Katherine went up and dragged Johanna and Tobias off of the stage. They left the room and started walking to the far side of town.

They walked past Old Town Fairvale, out past the old diner. Fifteen miles out of town, they reached an old half-burned down house and 12 vacant cabins separated from the house: the Bates Motel.

The five walked up to the cabins. Megan walked into the office, went behind the counter, and grabbed the key to Cabin One. She walked back out of the office and unlocked Cabin One. She put the key in her pocket and opened the door. Everyone walked into the room.

"This is where it all happened…" Megan whispered.

"Where… What all happened?" Johanna asked.

Katherine sat on the chair next to the desk. Brooke sat on the desk itself. Toby stretched out on the bed. Johanna sat on the floor, resting up on the side of the bed. Megan rested up against the wall near the bathroom, standing under the paintings of birds.

Katherine asked Tobias and Johanna, "How much do you know about this school play we're doing?"

Tobias replied, "Just assume we don't know anything."


	5. The Cast, Revealed

**4**

The next morning…

Everyone stood around the door to the drama room.

"Toby, why do we need to check the cast list?" asked Johanna. "We already know that you play Norman Bates and I play Marion Crane."

She dragged him away from the door.

Brooke pushed her way to the front of the mob, dragging Megan and Katherine with her.

"Caroline? Who the crap is Caroline?!" Brooke shrieked. "I don't wanna be her!"

"She's the lady that Marion works with. She only is in one scene near the beginning. No, wait… She also says some stuff offstage, too," Megan replied. "At least it's a speaking role!"

"I got… Lila Crane," Katherine said. "Hey, Johanna! I'm playing your sister!"

"I've always wanted a sister!" Johanna said.

Katherine continued, "Me too! Megan, looks like you play…"

"Mrs. Bates! Yes! I got Mrs. Bates!" Megan screamed.

Brooke looked more at the list. "Hey! It looks like Kyle Dingle plays Tom Cassidy and Detective Milton Arbogast."

Toby asked, "I know who Arbogast is, but who's Tom Cassidy?"

Megan replied, "He's Marion's client."


	6. Mayor Meyer's Plan

**5**

That afternoon, the Fairvale Town Council had their monthly meeting. The mayor, Logan Meyer, considered to be the worst thing to happen to the town, presented a new plan.

"By the end of this fall, I want to tear down the old Bates Motel and redevelop the land."

The whole Council looked stunned for a minute, then started talking among themselves. Half the Council was happy that the Motel was being torn down, especially since Norman Bates and his wife were dead and could do nothing about it. The other half, the supporters of Norman, were upset.

Little did the Council know, after Norman and Connie moved away from Fairvale, they had a son, who, at this point, was 2 months away from his 19th birthday. He could do something.


	7. Norman's Son

**6**

In the dead of night, Rudolph Norman Francis Bates drove up to Green Lawn Cemetery in Fairvale. This was the first time he'd been into town since his dad died when he was really young.

Rudolph knew that the graveyard would be long closed, but that didn't stop him. He knew he would easily be able to hop the fence after several years of gymnastics training. Sometimes it seemed like he was flying.

He parked in front of the gates. As Rudolph turned the car off, he thought he saw a shadow of a person wander in front of the dimming headlights.

He took the headlamp he had in the center console, put it on his head, and turned the light on. Then he got out of the car and walked toward the person.

"What the heck are you doing?" Rudolph asked the stranger.

"I… uh…" the person stammered. "My name is Anthony Hope. I'm from London. I was there one minute, going to meet my girlfriend, and now I'm here. I don't know where I am."

"Help me over this fence and I'll explain stuff to you while we go to my father's grave."

* * *

A few minutes later, Rudolph and Anthony were wandering through graves.

"Do you know where the grave you're looking for is?" Anthony wondered.

"No. The last time I was here, it was my father's funeral. I don't remember it since it was less than a month after I turned a year old."

* * *

After more searching, they finally stumbled upon what they were looking for. They had finally reached the grave they were looking for, the grave of Rudolph's father:

Norman Francis Bates

"_Don't Fence Me In."_

April 20, 1934 –

December 7, 1991

Rudolph sat down in front of the headstone, traced the writing on it, and started to silently cry.

"The only memory I have of him is… just what I've seen watching the movies. That doesn't really tell me much. I just wish he could've been around when I was growing up so I could know him really… And so I could have more of a family."

Anthony was about to sit down and comfort Rudolph, but all of a sudden, a light started coming towards them. They thought they heard someone faintly calling, "Hey! Who's there? You're not supposed to be in the cemetery after dark!"

Rudolph switched off the headlamp, stood up, dragged Anthony to his feet, and started running in the opposite direction of the oncoming light, dragging Anthony with him.

They ran all the way to the car, running through graves, occasionally tripping over them, all the while trying to escape the cemetery keeper.

When they finally reached Rudolph's car, Rudolph yanked open the front passenger door, shoved Anthony in, and strapped him in. Then he got in the driver's seat, strapped himself in, turned the car on, and floored the gas.

Rudolph didn't know where he was going, but he just went.

* * *

After a while, Rudolph stopped at the first building he saw, after driving in the middle of nowhere. He saw two large poles in the headlights. He stepped out of the car to get a better look at what the poles were holding up. It was a sign, a very large one. He turned his headlamp back on for a little extra light.

He gasped, then staggered, trying to keep himself standing while he registered what he read on the sign: Bates Motel.

"Oh, my God," he whispered.

"What?" Anthony asked.

Rudolph sat down in the driver's seat again, this time with his feet out of the door.

"I can't believe I'm actually here."

"Here?"

"My father's old motel."

"Oh."

Rudolph got back out of the car and closed the door.

Before closing it completely, he told Anthony, "You stay here a second. I'll see if the room keys are still there."

Rudolph walked into the office. He went behind the counter and took one of the keys to Cabin 2. He hesitated before taking the remaining key to Cabin 1 for himself as well.

He went back to the car and got Anthony. Rudolph gave Anthony the key to Cabin 2, then helped him in.

He then let himself into Cabin 1. After closing the door and turning the lights on, he sank down on the bed, mind buzzing. The last thing he did before falling into a deep sleep was put the cabin key on a chain around his neck.


	8. First Rehearsal

**7**

The following afternoon was the first read-through of the script for the drama club.

"Where the heck is Mrs. Cahill? She's never this late! She never has meetings on Fridays, either!" Katherine said, voicing the thoughts of the whole cast.

"You know what, if she doesn't show up, or at least send someone in her place, I'm leaving," said Tobias.

Five minutes later, there was no teacher. Tobias picked up his stuff and started out of the door in the back of the auditorium. He was dragged back in by someone that looked oddly familiar. Three other people followed. Tobias then went back to his seat.

The man that dragged Tobias in spoke up.

"My name is Justin Bartha. Yes, I am that guy from National Treasure. No, not Nicolas Cage. I was Nic's sidekick," he said. "I bet you all are wondering why I'm here. Actually, I'm kinda wondering that myself. For some reason, your old drama teacher retired suddenly, so the school board asked me to step in on short notice."

The cast started talking excitedly.

"Anthony's here! Look!" Johanna said, pointing at him.

"And that's our friend, Zach Fletcher. What's he doing here? I thought he graduated two years ago!" Katherine said, pointing him out as well.

"Who's that cute guy standing with them?" Megan asked.

Toby asked, "Who's Nicolas Cage? What's National Treasure?"

"OK, everyone! Settle down!" Justin screamed over the crowd.

Everyone instantly got quiet.

"Since I was brought in on such short notice, I brought in three assistant directors to help me with your fall play. Would you three please introduce yourselves?" he continued.

Zach stepped forward first.

"Hi, I'm Zach Fletcher. Some of you may know me from the drama club a couple of years ago when I went here. If you want to talk about The Dark Knight, I'm your guy."

Anthony spoke next.

"My name is Anthony Hope. I'm new in town. I just met my co-assistant director Rudolph last night. I know almost nothing about Psycho, but he still dragged me here."

Rudolph started, "My name is Rudolph. Well…"

He paused and hesitated.

"My full name is Rudolph Norman Francis Bates."

The whole cast gasped and started whispering.

"Quiet down! Let him finish! Dang, are you guys always that talkative in school?" Justin said.

Kyle Dingle screamed from the back, "Yes! We are always this loud!"

Everyone laughed. Rudolph smiled weakly before continuing.

"Yes. It's kinda ironic, being assistant director for Psycho. My dad was Norman Bates. No, I'm not that close to him, not really. He died when I was one. I'm not really looking for a huge wave of sympathy, but if you do feel sad… that's fine, too."

There was a heavy silence before Justin said, "OK… I put the scripts out on the stage. Go get the one with your name on it, and then we'll get started on our read-through."

There was a huge scramble on the stage as everyone went to get their scripts.

* * *

"Mother! Oh, God, Mother! Blood! Blood!" Tobias screamed, reciting one of Norman's lines.

"OK, Tobias, you'll do the cleaning in Cabin 1, then we'll take the car to the swamp. When we do that, you'll push a fake car into the orchestra pit," Justin said. "And then, that'll be the end of Act One. That's also where we're going to end today's rehearsal."

Everyone got up to leave. On the way out, Anthony, Rudolph, and Zach stopped Megan, Katherine, Johanna, Brooke, and Toby. Johanna, Anthony, and Toby caught up with each other. Zach talked to Brooke and Katherine. Rudolph and Megan shyly came up to each other.

"You're Megan, right? The girl that plays my grandmother…?" Rudolph asked, wincing at the last two words.

"Yeah. Hi. You're Rudolph."

By that point, their friends had already started to walk away while talking.

"You… you did really good with the scene you did today. It'll be fun working with you," Rudolph said, his face rapidly turning red.

"Thanks."

All of a sudden, Rudolph pulled Megan into a long, passionate kiss. Megan kissed him back.

"Hey, you two! Get out of here if you want to do that! School's over! No, wait! You can't even do that in school!" Justin joked.

He turned the auditorium lights off as he walked out. Megan and Rudolph laughed and left the school. Their friends were waiting outside.

As the three assistant directors left, Brooke asked Megan, "So, what just happened between you two?"

"I think I'm in love!"


	9. News

**8**

The next morning, Zach woke up to his cell phone going off. Groggily, he answered it.

"Rudolph, why the heck are you calling me at 7:00 AM on a Saturday? I practically hibernate until at least noon," he asked.

Rudolph replied, "I guess you haven't read the newspaper yet."

"DUH!"

"Go get it and look at the front page. Call me back when you do."

Rudolph hung up. Zach dragged himself out of bed and went out front to get the paper. He then brought it inside.

He opened up the paper, then immediately called Rudolph back.

"I think I'm awake now!" Zach said after Rudolph picked up. "That stupid mayor totally can't do this!"

On the front page beneath a big photo of the Bates Motel were the words:

BATES MOTEL TO BE TORN DOWN

"What do we do?" Rudolph asked.

"We?! What are YOU going to do?! You're the Bates son!" Zach replied.


	10. Megan's Plan

**9**

Megan wasn't sure where Rudolph was staying, but she had a very good guess.

She walked up to the Bates Motel. Anthony was leaving Cabin 2. He saw her and guessed why she was there.

"He's in Cabin 1 if you want to talk to him."

She went over to the door, took the key out, and paused. She then decided to knock on the door, but kept the key in hand, just in case.

"It's open," she heard him say from inside the room.

She opened the door and went in. She found him sitting on the bed, head in hands, staring at the newspaper next to him.

Megan moved the paper and sat down.

"I guess you heard the news," she told him.

"Yeah. Why would that jerk of a mayor want to do such a thing? This place put Fairvale on the map, practically! They can't tear it down!" he said.

He sighed and continued, "I don't know what to do. I really want to do something, but I don't know what!"

"I do!"

Rudolph looked up at her excitedly.

"What's your idea?"

"The whole drama club's probably gonna hear about it. We could get them to do a bunch of fundraisers and petitions and stuff. We could use the revenue from our fall play, too!"

Rudolph went closer to Megan. He whispered in her ear, "That's brilliant."

"Thanks."

"Megan, I love you."

"I know. I love you too," she replied as she put her arms around him.

Rudolph embraced her as well, then kissed her passionately. She returned the favor.

Little did they know, standing in the open doorway was the ghost of Norman Bates, smiling at the fact that his son had found love.


	11. Second Rehearsal

**10**

After school the following Monday…

Everyone was waiting for Justin to come in with his three assistant directors, gossiping about the news about the Bates Motel.

As they came in, Megan ran up to them.

"Hey, Mr. Bartha!" she yelled.

"Whoa! Wait just a minute! I'm Justin, yes. Riley, sure. JB is fine, too. Never call me Mr. Bartha! It makes me feel so old!"

Megan continued, "So anyway… I was thinking… As a drama club, are we allowed to do a bunch of fundraisers and petitions and stuff to save the Bates Motel?"

"A bunch of teenagers that are staging Psycho and want to save the Bates Motel… That might just be psycho enough to work!" he replied. "OK, people! Time to do a read-through of Act 2, which starts right after when Norman pushes Marion's car in the swamp!"

* * *

The rehearsal was coming to a close. There was only one big monologue left.

"Ok, Tobias. You're going to be onstage 'thinking' this monologue, but you won't actually be talking. Megan will," Justin said. "OK, Megan. Your line."

She started, "It's sad when a mother has to speak the words that condemn her own son, but I couldn't allow them to believe that I would commit murder. They'll put him away now, as I should have years ago. He was always bad, and in the end, he intended to tell them I killed those girls and that man, as if I could do anything except just sit and stare, like one of his stuffed birds. Well, they know I can't even move a finger, and I won't. I'll just sit here and be quiet, just in case they do…"

She paused, then continued, "…Suspect me. They're probably watching me. Well, let them. Let them see what kind of a person I am. I'm not even going to swat that fly. I hope they are watching..."

She paused again.

"…They'll see. They'll see and they'll know, and they'll say, 'Why, she wouldn't even harm a fly.'"

As she finished the speech, she paused one last time for dramatic effect. After a few seconds, she looked around at everyone. Everyone looked shocked. Then they all spontaneously cheered loudly. Rudolph ran over to her, picked her up, and spun her around.

She screamed to him over the crowd, "What the heck? I thought this was a rehearsal, not a performance!"

All of their friends laughed.

"OK, everyone. This evening's rehearsal is over. Now, go home!" Justin said over the crowd.

As he started pushing people to the doors, he muttered to himself, "I'm seriously not getting paid enough for this."


	12. The Breakup

**11**

Rehearsals continued into October. Megan and Rudolph started to date regularly.

However, Johanna's relationship with Anthony started to go bad.

At the end of one rehearsal near homecoming, Johanna went to talk to Anthony.

"Anthony, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked him.

"Yeah. What about?"

She hesitated.

"Um… It's about your offer to be my homecoming date. And our relationship."

"OK…" he said nervously.

"Well, when we first thought we fell in love, we didn't really know each other. We still don't really know each other that well. Practicing for this play with Tobias made me realize this. I know him better than I do you. I've worked with him closely on our scenes, both in and out of rehearsals. I… I think I'd rather go to homecoming with Toby. And I want to end our relationship."

"Who am I supposed to go with now…? I mean, I had a ticket since you bought one… and it'll go to waste since I'm technically not a high school student," Anthony wondered.

Johanna thought a minute, then told him, "Brooke's going, but she wants a date. You could go with her!"

"Brooke? Who is she?"

"Brooke Angel… She's in the play… She plays Caroline…"


	13. Parade Preparations

**12**

The night before homecoming, the drama club was getting into costume for the annual parade.

Katherine, Brooke, and Johanna were getting their costumes.

"Great, I was just getting used to wearing pants!" Johanna said. "I'm tired of wearing skirts, and these look so stuffy! And tight!"

"These were fashionable in the time that this play takes place!" Katherine told her.

"Yeah, but this is 2009, not 1960!"

After finding their costumes on the rack, they took them to the dressing room, where Megan already had her dress on.

"Can someone help me with my wig?" she asked.


	14. Homecoming Dance

**13**

The following night… Homecoming Night in the gym of Fairvale High School…

Megan and Rudolph walked into the dance and tried to find their friends.

After a little while, they found Johanna and Toby.

"Mother, why are you late?" Tobias asked Megan.

"Toby, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not really your mother?"

They all laughed.

Katherine and Brooke ran over the best they could in dresses, dragging Zach and Anthony.

"Hey! They're about to announce the Homecoming Court!" Brooke said.

A few minutes later, it was announced that Toby was the freshman prince, Johanna was the sophomore princess, and Katherine was senior queen.


	15. Ideas for Surprises

**14**

A few weeks later, the drama club was having final rehearsals for the play.

As Justin walked in with Anthony and Zach, he said, "Friday, November 13th… The final dress rehearsal before opening night!"

Everyone cheered.

He continued, "You may have noticed that Rudolph isn't here right now. I told him to be late so I can ask you about something. It has been brought to my attention that Rudolph's birthday is a week from today. I am handing out invitation-flyer-things to let you know about the surprise party we're having that night."

He, Zach, and Anthony started passing out papers to everyone.

After they were done, Justin said, "Now, go get your costumes on before Rudolph gets here, so he doesn't suspect anything!"

Everyone scrambled from the seats in the main auditorium to the dressing rooms backstage.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Rudolph walked in.

"Where is everyone?" he asked Zach.

Zach replied, "This is a dress rehearsal, Rudolph! They're all getting dressed!"

There was an awkward pause.

Zach continued, "That came out weirder than I wanted it to…"

"Justin, why did you start without me?" Rudolph asked.

"Well, since everyone's still getting their costumes on, we're technically not really rehearsing…"

"You know what I meant!"

"Um…" Justin said nervously. "No reason…"


	16. Money for Mr Mayor

**15**

After the following weekend's performances, Justin and the assistant directors were counting the funds they got from ticket sales and concessions during intermissions.

"The fall's almost over… We better get the money to the town hall soon so the mayor doesn't convince the rest of the Town Council to shut down the Bates Motel," Anthony said.

When the money was finally completely counted, Justin pulled Rudolph aside.

"Hey, Rudolph, do you think you could go to town hall for us to talk to the mayor and see if he'll actually stop his own plan… or… yeah…?" Justin asked.

"Sure. When do you want me to do it? I mean, it is 10:00 at night. I doubt the town hall is going to be open so late."

"Um… Do you think you could do it Friday, and then meet everyone here for a pickup rehearsal for next weekend's performances?"

"All right," Rudolph replied, completely oblivious to the fact that the rehearsal was really a surprise party for his birthday.


	17. Surprise Party

**16**

On Friday, November 20th, Rudolph walked into the dark auditorium at Fairvale High School after dropping off the money at town hall.

"What the heck? Why is it so dark in here?" he asked. "Where is everyone?"

As he fumbled around, looking for the light switch, he thought he heard giggles coming from the stage.

"OK, guys! This seriously isn't funny!"

He finally found the lights and turned them on. Everyone in the cast and crew jumped out from behind chairs, in the orchestra pit, and backstage, screaming, "Surprise! Happy 19th birthday, Rudolph!"

"Wow!" he said, shocked. "This might be better than the fact that the money we gave to the mayor seems to be delaying that greedy idiot's decision to tear down the Bates Motel!"

Everyone cheered.


	18. Romance in Cabin 1

**17**

Later that evening, after the party, Rudolph and Megan were the last two to leave the auditorium.

"Hey, do you have anything to do tonight?" Rudolph asked. "I mean, other than that surprise party?"

"No… Honestly… Well, I… I lost my parents when I was little, too, so I'm not really looking forward to going back to the orphanage right now," Megan admitted. "Why? What are you planning?"

"The Bates Motel isn't going anywhere anytime… soon… But still…"

A little while later, they pulled up to the Bates Motel. They got out of Rudolph's car and went inside Cabin 1.

They sat down on the bed, and then…


	19. Burger King

**18**

The following afternoon, Megan met Brooke, Katherine, Johanna, and Toby at Burger King before the play that night.

As she walked up to her friends, Brooke asked, "Where were you last night? I sent you, like, a billion texts!"

"Um… The Bates Motel."

"So… What were you doing?"

"I'd… really rather not say in a fast food restaurant!"

Toby walked up with two full trays of food. Within a couple of minutes, the friends were eating.

"So, what is this thing I'm eating?" Toby asked.

Katherine replied, "That is called a Whopper with cheese."

"I love Whoppers with cheese!" he screamed.

Everyone laughed.

All of a sudden, Toby fell on the floor, gasping for air. His face started turning red.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" someone screamed.


	20. Understudy

**19**

That evening, when the cast of Psycho met for their next performance, Toby didn't show up.

Justin asked, "Hey? Where's our lead actor?"

"Well, we were at Burger King this afternoon, and he started having a totally serious allergic reaction to something in his Whopper," Brooke said. "He's in the hospital right now."

"Oh, wow. Who did we decide was going to be his understudy?" Justin asked.

"Um… We didn't," Rudolph replied.

There was a pause, and then everyone stared at him.

"What? Wait… No! Why? I'm not even technically a student here!"

* * *

An hour later, the show was getting ready to open. Justin was doing the traditional MC voice.

"Good evening, everyone! Welcome to Fairvale High School's performance of Psycho!" he said from a microphone while sitting in the back of the audience with the spotlight operators.

The audience cheered.

"Please turn off all cell phones, pagers, crying babies, and any other noisemakers. Please no food or drinks here in the Bates Motel. Please do not clog the aisles. Please, follow these rules or Mother Bates will find you. Wait… Speaking of cell phones… I should turn mine off, too…"

The audience laughed.

"Before we take you to 1960, Phoenix, Arizona, we would like to announce one cast change for this evening. The role of Norman Bates will be played by Rudolph Bates."

Backstage, Rudolph was wondering what he'd gotten himself into.


	21. Making a Temporary Solution Permanent

**20**

A week later, November 28th…

Katherine walked out of her house to get the newspaper.

Underneath the photo of the Bates Motel were the new words

BATES MOTEL TO REMAIN

STANDING UNTIL SPRING

Katherine started to read the article. "Thanks to an anonymous donation to the Fairvale Town Council, the decision to tear down the abandoned Bates Motel will be moved to the spring of 2010…"

She walked back into the house, where Megan and Brooke were coming down the stairs from Katherine's room.

"We got to sleep at 2 AM! Why are we awake only 5 hours later?" Brooke asked.

"Check out the newspaper!" Katherine replied.

The other two did. After reading the headline, they cheered.

"Wait a minute… I have an idea. Let me go call Rudolph!" Megan said.

* * *

A minute later, she was on the phone.

"What…?" Rudolph asked, half asleep. "Who's calling me so early?"

"They postponed the demolition of the motel!"

"Wha… It's too early…" he said. "Wait. What?"

"Yeah!" Megan continued. "I got another idea!"

"OK. Tell me."

She asked, "Did your dad have a will?"

"I think so. I don't know. Even if he did, no lawyer's told me about it since I turned 18."

"OK. If you want to save your father's motel by this spring, you're going to find something in his will that gives you power over it. To do that, you'll need to find it first. You're going to need some help."

There was a pause before Rudolph replied, "OK. Let's do it. Maybe we can call this demolition off completely!"


	22. Toby's Allergy

**21**

Later that afternoon, Toby came over to Katherine's house, where he met Katherine, Brooke, Megan, and Johanna, who were all sitting at the dining room table.

Brooke said, "The hero has survived the killer cheeseburger!"

Megan asked Tobias, "What happened?"

"The doctors ran some tests, and they found I'm deathly allergic to tomatoes, so if I get any more cheeseburgers, no more ketchup or tomatoes," he replied.

"Allergic to tomatoes?" Katherine asked. "Is that even possible?"


	23. Fairvale High School Winter Dance

**22**

Friday, December 18th was the last day before winter break. That night was also the Fairvale High School Winter Dance.

About halfway through the dance, Brooke took Anthony aside.

She told him, "I'm really sorry about this… but… I'm dumping you for someone else…"

"What? Who?"

"Kyle Dingle."

"Who's Kyle Dingle?"

"He played my boss in Psycho. He also was the one that yelled when you guys were introducing yourselves that first rehearsal."

She walked over to where Kyle was coming into the dance. Anthony left. When he crossed the street, he couldn't see what was going on…

Meanwhile, Katherine and Megan were talking while Zach was getting drinks and Rudolph was in the restroom.

"So, are you going to tell him?" Katherine asked.

"Tell him what?"

"You know… about that second part of that birthday present."

Megan said, "Oh. Yeah. That… I guess."

"Well, look. He's coming back. Go pull him aside," Katherine told her.

Like she said, Rudolph was coming back. Megan went over to him.

"Hey. Can I talk to you in the hallway for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure."

They went into the hall.

"You know, there's something I wanted to talk to you about, too," Rudolph said.

"Really? What about?"

He pulled something out of his pocket as he kneeled down.

"Megan, please, will you marry me?" he asked.

Megan was completely caught by surprise.

"Well… yeah! I definitely will marry you, Rudolph!" she said, after considering a minute.

Rudolph asked, "What were you going to ask me? Or tell me?"

Megan sat down on the floor next to him.

"You might want to sit all the way down for this."

He did.

"Remember the night of your birthday after the surprise party?" she asked.

He smiled weakly, "Oh, boy, do I. Why?"

"Well… I'm… I'm pregnant… and… you're the father."

"You… you… Oh, my gosh. You… you're having my child…"

"Yeah."


	24. Vacation Spent Working

**23**

The next day, Rudolph called Megan.

"Hello?" she said as she picked up.

"Hey. I'm going back to Sonoma to see if I can find anything about my dad's will there, since technically he was living there until he died," Rudolph said. "I'll be gone for most of the winter vacation. Can you handle trying to find anything there in Fairvale alone while I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine!" Megan replied.

"Are you sure? You're pregnant!"

"OK. A-I've only been pregnant for a month. I will be careful, but I don't think I'll do any serious damage to myself or to our child. B-I won't be completely alone because I have our friends to help!"

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry, I guess I'm just nervous about it. About us," he admitted.

"Me too."

They both hung up.


	25. Anthony Hope, Meet Greyhound Bus

**24**

As Megan ended her phone call with Rudolph, her phone rang again. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

Brooke's frantic voice came over the phone.

"Oh, my gosh! Did you see the newspaper?" she asked.

"OK, Brooke… What happened now? Something with the Motel?"

"No! Anthony died!"

"What?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. Last night, I broke up with him. He left the Winter Dance, and apparently he got hit by a Greyhound bus."

"What?" Megan asked again.


	26. Comfort Not Required

**25**

That afternoon, everyone met at Brooke's house to try to comfort her about Anthony's death.

"But I don't want to be comforted!" she said. "I'm actually kinda glad he's dead!"

"Me too!" Johanna said. "He was actually a worse boyfriend than it seemed!"

"I know!"

Everyone laughed in spite of the situation.

Katherine came over to Megan and asked, "So what happened between you and Rudolph last night?"

"We're getting married!" Megan replied. "He asked me right before I told him about our child."

"How did he react about that?"

"Shocked. Definitely shocked. Nervous. Well, more scared then nervous."

Katherine asked, "Well, where is he now in this time of semi-tragedy?"

"He's going to Sonoma to look for stuff like his dad's will or anything like that. While he's gone, we're supposed to look around here in town."


	27. Going Batty

**26**

That night, Kyle and Brooke were watching the 1931 Bela Lugosi version of Dracula.

All of a sudden, they heard a faint squeaking, followed by something hitting the glass in the back door.

"What the heck was that?" Brooke asked. "Was that an animal?"

"Oh, it was probably nothing," Kyle assured her.

"It didn't sound like nothing! It sounded like some kind of creature rammed itself into the back door!"

They continued to watch the movie. A few minutes later, they heard more squeaks and a crashing noise as something fell down the chimney.

Brooke screamed, "Aaah! A bat!"

Kyle started cracking up. "A bat? Seriously? That would be even funnier if it turns out that this bat was a vampire!"

While Brooke and Kyle were arguing about the bat, it suddenly turned into Anthony. Brooke and Kyle both screamed.

"Anthony? What the heck are you doing in my house? YOU'RE DEAD!" Brooke yelled at him.

Anthony coughed dust, then said, "Does anyone have a cow?"

"No, but I have a Ricola!" Kyle replied.


	28. Stealing Records

**27**

Meanwhile, at the Washington County Courthouse…

Megan, Zach, and Katherine were trying to pick the lock on one of the back doors. They crept into the hallway.

"Zach," Megan whispered. "Where do we go now?"

"I think we go… left," he replied. "Now, as we go, start looking around for any records rooms."

After a minute or so, Megan stopped and looked through a window in a door on her right.

"Come on! Keep up!" Zach told her.

"Wait. I found something interesting."

"The records room?"

"No," she told him. "The cell!"

"What cell?" Katherine asked.

Megan recited from memory, "…I'm not even going to swat that fly. I hope they are watching…" She paused. "…They'll see. They'll see, and they'll know, and they'll say, 'Why, she wouldn't even harm a fly.'"

"Come on!" Zach said again.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three finally found the records room. Zach picked the lock.

"OK, start looking everywhere," he said.

They split up and started looking. Megan and Katherine started opening filing cabinets and searching through them. Zach got onto the old computer and started pulling up files once it booted up.

* * *

After a long time of searching, Megan and Katherine pulled several folders out of the cabinets. Zach started printing something out.

All of a sudden, they heard someone coming down the hall.

"Zach! I thought you said there'd be nobody here!" Katherine whispered as the three started ducking behind the cabinets.

The footsteps stopped at the door to the records room. A flashlight swept the room twice, then left.

"That was a close call!" Zach whispered. "Let's get what we need and go."


	29. Back to Square One

**28**

The next day, Zach, Megan, Toby, Brooke, Johanna, and Katherine met at the Bates Motel.

Megan let everyone into Cabin 1 with the key she'd taken several months before.

"OK, so, what information do we have about Norman now? I mean, other than what we know from the movies?" Zach asked.

"Well, Katherine and I found some old files," Megan started. "Mostly just the records about Norman, his mother's death, Emma Spool's death, yada yada yada… Marriage certificate for him and Dr. Connie Forbes… That's basically it."

Rudolph, who they were talking to on the speakerphone on Brooke's phone, said, "Nothing much on this end, either. I just found some stuff about mom and dad moving here soon after they got married. That, and my dad's death certificate. No will, just that stuff."

Johanna asked, "So… we're not really getting anywhere?"

"Nope," Rudolph answered. "Not until we find that will."

They hung up. Brooke stuck her phone down her shirt.

"What? I forgot my purse and my sweatpants don't have pockets," she said after everyone looked at her strangely. "Anyways, the strangest thing happened to me while Kyle was at my house last night!"

"Are you pregnant, too?" Toby asked.

"What? No!" Brooke told them.

She started to tell them of the batty break-in.


	30. Father and Son

**29**

After the call ended, Rudolph leaned back and rested his head on the headboard of the bed.

"I'm home," he said to the air. "Dad, please help me. What do I do?"

He slid down the headboard. With his head on now on the pillow, he drifted off into a restless afternoon nap.

As he fell asleep, he felt a chill at his side and the bed shift.

"Sleep," his father's ghost whispered to him. "Sleep, my son."

He waited for Rudolph to wake up.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Rudolph woke up, groggily. He still felt the chill. He started to sit up and noticed a semi-transparent figure sitting next to him. He glanced up at the ghost's face and fell back onto the bed with a gasp.

"Dad…?" he asked.

Norman smiled and said, "Rudolph… it's been too long…"

"18 years… most of my life… Mom never explained what happened… When she was alive," Rudolph said.

"What? Connie died?"

"I guess you never did hear about 9/11, did you?"

"I take it you don't mean the phone number for emergencies," Norman said.

Rudolph began to explain, to the best of his knowledge, what happened. After he finished, his father's ghost seemed deflated.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay much longer," he said.

"Are spirits' lives on this earth so short?" Rudolph asked, quoting Charles Dickens.

"Yes, at times. But I have visited you several times, but you never noticed."

"Dad… before you go… they're tearing down your old motel completely. I want to save it. I want to know where to find your will."

"The cell. Look in the cell," he said as he faded away.

"'The cell?' No… wait! What do you mean, 'the cell'?" Rudolph asked.


	31. Crazy

**30**

Soon after Rudolph got over the shock of his haunting, he called Megan.

When she picked up, he asked, "If I tell you I was just visited by my father's ghost, would you call me crazy?"

She paused, then responded, "Well, based on your family history, maybe. Probably yes."

"Well, he did. I asked him about his will, he said to look in the cell. What cell was he talking about?"

"The cell… What cell…?" Megan said quietly. "Wait. I have an idea. I'll call you back."

"Well, if you have an idea, I want to be back in Fairvale. I'll be back tomorrow."

They hung up. Megan called Katherine and Zach. She asked them to meet her at the courthouse for the second time in two nights.


	32. Undead Villain

**31**

That night, the three were sneaking through the courthouse to where Megan said Norman's old cell was.

"Are you sure it's in here?" Zach asked.

"Pretty sure."

Zach picked the lock. They went into the cell.

Hidden in the dusty corner of the room was a piece of paper, but it took a few minutes for them to find it.

As Katherine stumbled upon the paper, she said, "Hey! I think I found something!"

Megan and Zach ran over to where she was standing.

"What is it?"Megan asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Katherine told them."

Right as they were going to look closer, someone came down the hall. A voice called out, "All right. If you're the people from last night, show yourselves." The voice sounded familiar.

"What the…" Megan said. "Duane Duke?"

"Who's Duane Duke?" Zach asked.

"He's supposed to have died near the end of Psycho III!"

As he came closer down the hallway, Duane said, "I know you're looking for Norman's stuff! I also know that was his son in Green Lawn Cemetery a few months ago."

He stopped in front of the cell, then continued, "I traced your calls this afternoon. Unfortunately, Rudolph Bates won't be returning from Sonoma tonight." He started laughing evilly.

All of a sudden, Megan's cell phone rang. The Caller ID said Rudolph's name and number.

Duane's laughter faded as he walked back down the hall.


	33. Breaking Cars

**32**

Megan asked Rudolph, after answering the phone, "Rudolph? Where are you? What's going on?"

"I'm somewhere on the old highway. I'm not sure how far away from the Motel I am right now. My car just suddenly died. The gas is randomly empty and the hood's smoking like the car's overheating. I don't know what's going on. What's going on with you?"

"We're still in the courthouse. We found something, but we don't know what," Megan said. "But what we do know is, is that Duane Duke followed us in here last night and tonight. He also told us he followed you in the old cemetery and that he messed with your car."

"Duke? Isn't he supposed to be dead?"


	34. Cars on the Highway

**33**

Brooke, Johanna, and Toby met Megan, Zach, and Katherine at Rudolph's car.

"You're lucky we found you when we did!" Brooke told Rudolph. "It's freezing out here!"

"It's nice to see you, too!" Rudolph said. "Can you help me push my car to the Motel?"

"Rudolph, why don't you call a tow truck?" Toby asked.

"I thought of that, but people might get suspicious if I told them I was staying there."

"So… am I supposed to help push since I have a delicate physical condition?" Megan asked, half-sarcastically.

"Um… no," Rudolph said.

Everyone pushed the car along the old highway while Megan rode in it. Once they finally got to the Motel, everyone collapsed on the bare dirt "driveway" in front of the cabins.

"Maybe it's a good idea I didn't help," Megan said to herself. "Guys, I'm going inside so I don't freeze, since it's DECEMBER!"


	35. See What You Can Tree

**34**

The next morning, everyone met in Cabin 1.

"What did you guys find last night?" Rudolph asked the three that went to the courthouse.

"Other than Duane Duke coming back from the dead, chasing us down, and trashing your car?" Megan said. "Katherine found a paper in the old cell, but we don't know what it says yet."

"Well, what does it say? Let's look now!" Rudolph said.

"Rudolph, you do realize that made very little sense, right?" Zach asked him.

"Whatever! I just wanna know!"

Katherine pulled out the paper. Everyone else crowded around her.

"Jeez!" she exclaimed. "Can't I get some air and light?"

Everyone moved back.

"Hmm… it says… 'To my son, Rudolph: This is obviously not my will…'" she started.

Rudolph interrupted, "Well, I kinda guessed that much, since it's just one page."

Katherine continued, "Anyways… 'This is the first clue to help you find it. From the old motel, go to the swamp where I buried the cars. Go and see what you can tree.'"

"'Go and see what you can tree'? What does that mean?" Toby asked.

"The swamp where he put the cars… That shouldn't be that far from here. I mean, dad could hear Sam Loomis calling for Arbogast from there…" Rudolph said.

"Well, then, let's go!" Brooke said. "Let's go look for that swamp and the tree!"


	36. Swamps, Trees, and Musicians

**35**

They all left Cabin 1.

Johanna asked, "Shouldn't we split up to try and find the swamp, since we don't know exactly where it is?"

"Yeah," said Rudolph. "But we should use the buddy system."

* * *

After searching for a while, Toby and Johanna started to notice the ground becoming softer.

Toby turned his head and asked, "Hey, isn't the ground a bit squishy for mid-December? Shouldn't it be too cold?"

"Yeah," said Johanna, who was behind him. "Hey! Look out for that tree!"

"What tree… OW!" Toby said as he walked right into it. He fell backwards and splashed into wet ground.

"Tree… squishy ground… big, giant… water-pond-swamp-thing… I think we found the swamp!" He pulled his cell phone out and texted his friends.

Within a few minutes, everyone else was there.

"What did you find?" Rudolph asked. "Another clue? The will? What?"

"The swamp," Toby said. "We found the swamp. Don't get ahead of yourself, Rudolph. We decided we would look for the tree once we found the swamp."

"Um… I think you found the tree when you found the swamp, Toby," Johanna reminded him. "All the other plant life that was in the movie seems to have died."

Everyone scrambled for the tree and started tearing at it.

"Whoa! Slow down! If something's in there, and it's important, you'll rip it!" Rudolph yelled.

"Hey! I found something!" Brooke said.

"What?" Rudolph asked.

"An espresso maker!" she replied sarcastically. "A piece of paper, stupid!"

"What does it say?" Zach asked.

Brooke squinted at the paper and read, "'At the old diner, you spin me right round.'"

"A Flo Rida reference? What?" Toby asked. "I didn't know Flo Rida was a singer in the early '90s!"

Rudolph replied, "Actually Flo Rida took that song from an old '80s band."

"Oh," Toby said.

"I think you may be on to something, though. We definitely need to go to the diner. The clue says that much. The song… well, the original one… says something about a record. Maybe the clue is in a jukebox!" Rudolph continued. "I mean, you kinda have to spin through the songs…"

"Or maybe… it's on the thing that held the order slips, since it's in the diner and it literally spins," Megan said.

"Either way," Katherine said. "How will we search without looking suspicious?"

Johanna said, "When we passed by there last night, I saw a help wanted sign. Maybe I could get a job as a waitress there."


	37. Errands, Part 1

**36**

The group of friends walked back to the Bates Motel from the swamp.

"So, what's the deal?" Zach asked Rudolph.

"You take Katherine, Brooke, Johanna, and Toby back into town," he replied. "Drop Johanna off at the diner so she can set up a job interview. The rest of you can look for a mechanic or a tow truck or something for my car."

"Wait… Didn't you say…?" Toby started to ask.

Rudolph interrupted, "Yeah, yeah. I know what I said. It might be helpful to have a second car available."

"Actually, Zach, can you help me find an exterminator? I seem to have a bat problem at my house," Brooke said. "Then we can go find the mechanic."


	38. Errands, Part 2

**37**

The next morning, Johanna called Toby.

"I got the job!" she yelled into the phone, excitedly.

"Why did you wake me up? I was asleep," Toby replied.

"Toby! It's noon!" she said. "Anyways, I start right after winter break is over."

* * *

"Thanks for getting rid of that bat!" Brooke told the exterminator. "How much will that cost?"

"That'll be $150," he replied.

Brooke paid the exterminator, and he left. She closed the door.

Leaning up against it, she said, "I'm glad to be rid of it. No more Anthony!"

* * *

In Cabin 1 of the Bates Motel, Rudolph was coming out of the bathroom after taking a shower. Megan was resting in the bed.

"When's the mechanic supposed to come?" she asked.

"Sometime later this afternoon," he said.


	39. School Lunches, Toxic to Your Health

**38**

Monday, January 4th, 2010 was the first day back from winter vacation.

At the lunch table, Brooke, Katherine, and Johanna were waiting for Megan and Toby to get out of the lunch line.

"This afternoon's my first day on the job!" Johanna said. "I can't wait!"

"Oh, yay! Good luck!" Brooke said.

Megan and Toby walked up to the table. They set their trays down and sat down.

Katherine looked at Toby's food.

"Toby… wait a minute. Think about what you're about to eat."

He looked down at his tray. "It's lasagna. So what?"

"It's pasta. It's got tomato sauce."

"Oh. Yeah. Hey, Megan, can we switch lunches?"

She replied, "Sure. I don't like crispy chicken at school. It's not crispy and I'm not entirely sure it's chicken."

Their friends laughed.

"What? It's true! School food is toxic to your health!" she continued.

"Toxic, due to extreme cheapness!" Brooke said. "At least we can afford more stuff, other than food, here. Fairvale's a small town school, but at least it's better than Central High!"

Johanna asked, "Why? What's wrong with Central?"

Katherine told her, "Central is really cheap. There are a lot of dropouts, druggies, and alcoholics. There are even more sluts and teen mothers there. At least, here in Fairvale, people are concerned, and that's why Megan and Toby got help."

"Yeah. The only reason everyone's so concerned for our generation," Megan said. "Is because of my future father-in-law."

"Yeah, and apparently they don't like child alcoholics here," Toby said.


	40. Jobs and Flashbacks

**39**

That day after school, Johanna went over to the old diner. She walked through the employee door and went up to a tall, broad-shouldered man.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked. "Are you Mr. Statler?"

He turned around. "Yes, ma'am. You must be the girl Myrna hired for me. What was your name?"

"Johanna Barker."

"All right, Miss Barker," Statler said. "Let me explain your duties before you get to work."

* * *

Rudolph was back at Green Lawn Cemetery, standing over his father's grave.

"It looks so different in the evening," he whispered to himself as he kneeled down.

Norman Bates' ghost sat down next to his son. He rested his hand on his son's shoulder.

Rudolph felt a chill, and he turned towards his father.

"Hello again," said the spirit. "How is your search going?"

"It's… going. Slowly," Rudolph replied. He paused, shifted nervously, then continued, "You never did tell me how you died."

"Oh, God, I was hoping you'd forget to ask me that," his father said. He turned his face away, tearing up.

"Dad, what happened?" the younger man insisted.

"I was murdered," he choked out. "Your mother was spared because she wasn't home at the time. He was trying to kill us all. He tried to kill… He knew I would be in your room with you while your mother was out. He was going to kill you first, so I would suffer and beg for death before he committed the act against me.

"When he shot at you, I'd stepped between the two of you. He must have thought we'd both been hit, since I saw him leave as I fell and blacked out. I'm not really sure, though. I was hit in the heart, and I must've died instantly."

There was a long pause.

Rudolph whispered, "You kept saying 'he.' Who is 'he'?"

"Duke. Duane Duke."


	41. Norman's Redemption

**40**

Rudolph drove back to the Bates Motel in complete shock.

He walked into Cabin 1 and sat on the bed, head in hands. He walked over to the desk, sat down, and booted up his laptop. He started up the internet and logged on to the websites for the local newspapers for Fairvale and for his hometown.

At this point, Megan came in.

She asked, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing a bit of side research for our case. Do you still have my dad's death certificate?"

"I thought you had it since you found it," she said.

"Oh, yeah. You're right."

As the pages on the computer loaded, he flipped through some papers on the desk.

"What are you looking for?" Megan asked.

"I talked to my dad again earlier. He said Duane Duke murdered him. I'm thinking if we can find the will, we can also find something to prove it, since I was too young to be considered the only witness."

"Witness? What?"

The webpage for the Sonoma newspaper loaded. Rudolph glanced up at it.

"Look," he said. "This article is dated December 8th, 1991: 'Former Psychiatric Patient Found Dead'."

They read through the article.

"The killer was never found," Rudolph said. "Of course he didn't want to be found. He's supposed to be dead!"

He looked down at the papers he was looking through.

"Oh. There it is," he said, picking up the death certificate.

"What does it say?" asked Megan.

"Oh, no. It's true. Dad… he died protecting me."


	42. One Clue, Order Up!

**41**

The end of Johanna's first day at the old diner had finished.

"Do you think you can handle closing up?" Statler asked her.

"Sure, I can try."

"All right. See you tomorrow," Statler said as he left.

After a while of cleaning and searching the diner, Johanna was about to finish cleaning and give up the search for the night.

She was cleaning the order wheel when a corner of an order slip came loose from the inside of the wheel.

"Hmm… paper!" she said to the empty restaurant. She pulled the paper off the wheel, put it in her purse, put the cleaning supplies in the supply closet, and locked up as she left.

She didn't see Duane Duke follow her home.


	43. April Showers Bring May Flowers

**42**

Since Johanna was working every day that week, she wasn't able to show the clue to her friends until Saturday.

"All right! New clue! Where do we go?" Toby asked.

"I'll be going to my job, but you guys can go find the next clue," she replied.

"What does it say?" Rudolph asked.

Johanna pulled the order slip out of her pocket and read, "Find the old store that was owned by the father of a girl who worked here. Look in the part that leads to May flowers."

"What does that even mean?" Brooke asked.

"In the movie, didn't Sam Loomis own a hardware store in town?" Katherine asked. "I remember being in a scene where Lila went there. You know, in the play."

"Yeah! And Sam and Lila had a daughter, Mary, who worked at the old diner in the second one!" Megan said.

Rudolph though aloud, "OK. The clue will be at the old Sam's Hardware Store. Is it even still called that? I mean if it's still around…"

"I don't know, but we could look," Brooke said.

Toby asked, "What's the deal with the line about the May flowers? We can't be looking for Pilgrim ships, right?"

"No, but I think it does have to do with a joke… the one about April showers…" Rudolph replied. "Wait. My dad was born in April; he killed someone in the shower… Maybe we should look in the shower head section!"


	44. Shower Head

**43**

Zach and Johanna went over to his car, and he drove Johanna to work.

Rudolph drove everyone else into town.

After wandering around Old Town Fairvale for a while, they found Sam's Hardware. They went in.

When the door opened, a bell hanging from the door tinkled. An older gentleman stepped out from between two aisles.

"Can I help you?" he asked. "The name's Bob Summerfield. Welcome to Sam's Hardware."

Rudolph said, "Yes, hi. We were wondering where the shower heads are. My friends are having some trouble…"

Bob interrupted, "Shower heads? Oh! You must be Rudolph!"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"About 19 years back, a man left something for me to give to a young man he thought would look like you. Said to only give it if you came in asking about showers," Bob said. "Come on."

He led them off to the back of the store. He disappeared into the store room that used to double as Sam Loomis' old bedroom. He came out with a box containing an old shower head.

"There you go, young man," he said. "Good luck with whatever it is you're doing."

"Thanks," Rudolph replied.

He and his friends went off to the old diner.


	45. Napkin

**44**

It was near the end of Johanna's shift at the diner when her friends came.

Once they were seated, Rudolph started scribbling something on a napkin. When Johanna came to take their orders, Rudolph passed her the napkin. She went back into the kitchen with the napkin in her pocket. Without Statler or Myrna looking, she peeked at the napkin.

She mouthed the words "Next clue is out in the car" as she read them.

She put the napkin back in her pocket and calmly went back to waiting tables.


	46. Sisters

**45**

After her shift, Johanna met her friends out at the car.

"So, what've you got?" she asked.

"A shower head," Rudolph said. "A pretty old one, it looks like." He pulled his car keys out of his pocket and unlocked the trunk. He took the box out of the trunk, and then opened the box. When he pulled the shower head out, a paper they didn't see before fell out. Katherine reached down and picked it up.

"What does it say?" Rudolph asked.

Katherine opened up the folds of the paper.

She read, "Go up the stairs and listen to the music of the Sisters."

"Sisters? What does that mean?" Toby asked.

"Well, it could be Mrs. Bates and Emma Spool," Rudolph said.

Megan added, "Or it could have something to do with Maureen Coyle, the nun. I mean, nuns are called sisters."


	47. Dead End

**46**

By Valentine's Day, nobody could think of where to look for the next clue.

"Look," Megan said. "We haven't been finding anything. We all know that. I just think we haven't been getting anywhere with that clue because we don't know where to look. I think we need help."

"Yeah, but who do we ask?" Brooke asked.

"I hate to say it, but I think we need to track down Tracy Venable."

"Tracy… what? Why do we have to work with that witch?" Rudolph asked.

"I don't like her, either, but she's good at digging into… this stuff," Megan said.


	48. The Mayor's Threat

**47**

The next morning, Mayor Logan Meyer's secretary answered the phone like any normal morning.

"Mr. Mayor!" she said. "There's some strange man on the phone asking for you!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to wait to answer the phone until I say so?" the mayor asked.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to do my job the way normal people do it!" the secretary said, half-yelling.

The mayor picked up the phone in his office. "Mayor Logan Meyer speaking. How may I help you?" he asked, pretending like he didn't have a sneaking suspicion of who was calling.

The man on the other end answered, "Quit playing games, Mr. Mayor. Quit letting your greed get in the way of the motel demolition." He then hung up.


	49. An Uneasy Meeting

**48**

It took a week to track down Tracy Venable. That Monday after school, Rudolph picked up Megan and Katherine. They drove out to a small café in town so they could meet Tracy.

When they first got to the café, they had a bit of trouble finding her. Rudolph was about to ask the waitress where Tracy was, but then he noticed her at a table near the back of the café. He went over to the table, and Katherine and Megan followed.

As Rudolph approached, Tracy said, "You must be the Bates kid."

"Rudolph Bates," he corrected, trying to sound cheerful and not show his annoyance.

"Right," Tracy continued. "And which one of these other two is your little girlfriend?"

"That would be me," Megan said, not trying to hide the fact that she despised Tracy. "I'm actually his fiancée, not his girlfriend. This is Katherine Kirkpatrick, since you didn't really ask."

The three sat down.

"Please, remind me why we're here," Tracy said.

"Long story short, my father left me a… note… referencing a sister. We're not sure whether he meant his mother's sister or his friend Maureen Coyle, and we can't ask him since he's dead," Rudolph said, leaving out the fast that he'd had a conversation with Norman's ghost. "Since you seem to be familiar with that time in his life, we were hoping you could help us."

"Before I agree, may I see this note?" Tracy asked.

Rudolph reluctantly pulled the clue out of his pocket and gave it to Tracy. She took it and read over it a few times.

"Since this references music and stairs, I'm inclined to believe your theory about the nun. I never came across Emma Spool having to do with music. The stairs only apply to her because she lived in an apartment on the second floor of the building. Maureen seems to fit all three elements. Try the convent she's from."

"That's not the only problem," Katherine said. "We don't know where this convent even was."

"I'll see what I can do," Tracy said. "How much are you willing to pay me, though?"


	50. Ruins

**49**

Two weeks later, Rudolph got a call from Tracy. She told him where the convent was.

When his friends met him after school, he told them, "I know where the convent is. Tracy called me this morning. She said it's in the middle of the desert, about three hours away from here. It's kind of late, so I think maybe we should wait until Saturday to go."

Johanna said, "I have to work on Saturday, but you guys can go without me, and then fill me in when you get back."

* * *

The following Saturday, Toby, Brooke, and Katherine rode with Zach, and Megan and Johanna rode with Rudolph. After dropping Johanna off at the diner, the rest of the group drove out to the convent.

* * *

Three hours later, the two cars pulled up to the old mission-style building that looked like it had been abandoned shortly after Maureen left.

Everyone got out of the cars and tried to take in what they were seeing.

"Wow. It's amazing that the lady could find this place," Toby said. "It looks like nobody's been here in years!"

It was true. As they walked closer and looked in windows, they saw small plants growing inside. Walls were crumbling away.

Brooke asked, "So, where should we look for this clue?"

Rudolph took the paper out of his pocket and reread it. "Go up the stairs and listen to the music of the sisters."

Zach said, "Looks like the stairs in this place could be falling apart, at the rate the rest of this convent is going."

"Yeah, and what does it mean by music, again?" Katherine asked.

Megan backed up a few feet. "It's up there," she said, pointing to the bell tower.


	51. Danger in the Convent

**50**

After a lot of trouble, the friends managed to pick their way into the building. Before going up the rickety old stairs to the bell tower, Rudolph said, "Megan, you probably shouldn't come up with us. You could hurt yourself or…"

"OK. Fine. I know. You're probably right," she said.

"OK. I know," Rudolph said.

Brooke volunteered to stay down with Megan to keep her company. Their friends carefully climbed the stairs.

Megan thought about her pregnancy for a moment. She wondered why Rudolph didn't notice that she was rapidly growing, even though she was only halfway along.

She started to pick her way back through the church to explore. Brooke followed her.

"Hey, Brooke, I need to tell you something," Megan said.

As the two girls on the ground floor wandered away, Rudolph, Katherine, Zach, and Toby carefully looked for the next clue. Toby found it nailed to a board on the far end of the platform they were on.

He started to inch towards the paper. As he reached it, he carefully pulled it away from the nail. He inched back to his friends.

"Got it," he said.

"Great," Rudolph replied.

All of a sudden, they heard a shot coming from below them, followed by a scream. The four scrambled down the stairs, barely making it to the ground before the old wood fell apart, and the stairs collapsed.

They rushed through the convent to find Megan on the floor, bleeding, with Brooke standing over her.

"It was Duke," Megan said.


	52. How to Stall a Demolition

**51**

A week later, Megan was released from the hospital. She'd only been hit in the arm, but her pregnancy was enough to keep her there for a week. During that time, her friends delivered homework to her.

After she was released, she met her friends at the motel.

"What does the next clue say?" she asked.

Rudolph already had it out. He read, "Do you think I'm fruity, boy? Look in the cell!"

"But we already found everything there at the courthouse!" Katherine said. "There wasn't anything in that old cell except for the first clue and a bunch of dust!"

"Like I don't already know that," Rudolph said. "That's the least of our problems right now, though."

Megan asked, "Why?"

"We have literally a month before the demolition," Rudolph continued. "We should also concentrate on trying to stall the demolition long enough to find the will. And we need to get Duke out of the picture."

"I don't know how we can stop Duke yet, but I have an idea of how we can stall the demolition. It'll require a bit of acting the day it takes place. I'll tell you guys more later," Megan said.

Rudolph gagged slightly, tearing up, and said, "I just realized something. The day of the demolition is my dad's birthday."


	53. Time to Relax

**52**

The next morning, Rudolph asked Megan, "What did you mean yesterday when you said we'll have to stall the day of the demolition?"

"I think I know where the will is," she responded. "Don't worry. It's all part of my plan. We can just relax for a month."

"OK. I guess I do need a break."


	54. Lost Will Found

**53**

The afternoon of April 20th quickly approached. After school, Megan, Brooke, Toby, Katherine, Kyle, and Johanna met Rudolph and Zach at the Bates Motel. The whole town had dropped everything to see what would happen.

The group pushed through the crowd, through the protesters, and stopped as they saw the demolition crew gearing up to start. The crew was, not surprisingly, led by Duane Duke.

"We're not too late! Thank goodness!" Brooke said.

"No, we're close, though," Rudolph said. "All right, Megan, what's your plan?"

Megan explained the best she could without letting the demolition crew catch on. After she finished, she and her friends tried to act as normal as possible.

At that moment, Duane Duke said, "All right. Enough stalling. Start the demolition already."

Megan collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain.

"Oh, my gosh!" Brooke said. "Are you OK? What's wrong?"

She and her friends knelt down around Megan. Rudolph slipped in the crowd.

"I think it's time," Megan said, trying to sound like she wasn't faking.

While the crowd and the demolition crew were distracted, Rudolph rushed towards the old house, avoiding the demolition equipment. He scrambled up the stairs that went up to the house, up the small hill. He went around the right side of the porch to the door to the cellar, opened it, and went in.

After somewhat blindly searching for the pull switch to turn the light on, he turned it on. He began to look for the will. He searched the shelves, the coal-burning furnace, and the landing between the cellar and the first floor as thoroughly as he could with time running extremely short.

After about fifteen minutes, he heard an ambulance pull up outside. He guessed it was going to take Megan to the hospital. He was out of time, but he hadn't found the will.

As he heard the ambulance leave, he had one last idea. "Fruity, cell… Of course! Grandmother!"

He went back to the main part of the cellar from the landing and found the loose stone under which Lila Loomis hid her disguise that she used to try to drive Norman mad a second time. Rudolph lifted the stone away and pulled a stack of papers out of a hole in the ground.

"That's it!" he said.

As he heard machinery start up, he ran out of the cellar to the front of the house.

"Wait!" he yelled over the sound of the demolition equipment.

The crew shut the equipment off. Duke cursed under his breath. Someone in the crowd asked, "Who the heck is that kid?"

"I'm Rudolph Norman Francis Bates. My father used to own this hotel. I say stop the demolition!"


	55. Matters of Life and Death

**54**

On the evening of August 14th, Rudolph Norman Francis Bates sat at his father's grave in Green Lawn Cemetery. He and Megan McGuire had just gotten married in a small ceremony with a small reception, a rather quiet affair with their friends, on Megan's 18th birthday ten days before. As he sat in the graveyard, he reflected on the past eleven months.

He'd directed a play, gone on a treasure hunt, become an expectant father, saved a town landmark, and gotten married. Most importantly, he thought, was that he'd finally come to terms with his father's identity and death.

But, then, there were the legal matters he'd encountered the past four months. He had to prove to the Town Council that he really was Norman Bates' son and that he had in fact inherited the Bates Motel before the demolition could be officially called off. He and his friends all had to be witnesses in Duane Duke's trial, because Rudolph witnessed Duke killing his father, and he and his friends were on the scene when Duke tried to kill Megan.

As the sun started to set, Rudolph looked at the grave just to his right. It was his grandmother's. He laughed, then got up. He left the cemetery and drove to the old diner, where he was going to meet Megan for a dinner date.

* * *

Rudolph was waiting for Megan at the diner. He began to wonder why Megan was late. All of a sudden, Zach ran in and sat down in the seat across from his friend.

"Dude, come on. We need to go. Megan's in labor, for real this time," Zach said.

They ran out of the diner into a rainstorm that had just started. They sped off in Zach's car, going towards the hospital.

* * *

They were halfway to the hospital. Zach didn't see the other car until the headlights were right in his face. Rudolph saw the blinding light come closer. As he blacked out, he thought of a song: "He stumbled into faith and thought, 'God, this is all there is.' The pictures in his mind arose and began to breathe. And all the gods in all the worlds began colliding on a backdrop of blue."

* * *

Later that night, Megan had trouble falling asleep. She'd had trouble giving birth, but in the end, everything worked out. She was tired, and she knew she needed to get to sleep. She couldn't because something was bothering her, but she had no idea what.

A doctor came to her door and knocked lightly.

"Come in," Megan said.

"Mrs. Bates, I have some bad news," the doctor told her. "Your husband and your friend Zach Fletcher were in a car accident on their way over here this evening. Mr. Fletcher is here in the hospital. It looks like he'll be all right."

"And Rudolph?" Megan interrupted.

"Unfortunately, he died on the scene. I'm sorry."

The doctor left.

* * *

Megan didn't know how long she'd been crying, or when she finally fell asleep.

As the sunrise peeked in the blinds in the window and cast small rays onto her, she felt cold instead of warm. Megan slowly started to wake up. When she saw Rudolph sitting in the chair next to the bed, she bolted all the way awake. She saw Rudolph's parents standing at the foot of the bed. She reached out to touch Rudolph, but then she realized he was as transparent as the figures at the end of the bed. She remembered that all three of them were dead.

"Don't be afraid," Connie said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it," Rudolph said. "I tried… How are you and the baby doing?"

"We're fine. All three of us are fine," Megan said. When she saw Rudolph's confused face, she continued, "Twins. Norman Francis Bates II and Connie Maureen Bates II."


	56. Epilogue: Fifteen Years Later

**Epilogue:**

**Fifteen Years Later**

Megan, Toby, Johanna, Brooke, Katherine, Zach, and Kyle all went to college and started careers. Toby and Johanna ended up getting married. They helped Megan run the Bates Motel. They also co-founded the Fairvale Children's Theatre with Brooke. Brooke ended up marrying Kyle, and she and Katherine became Broadway actresses. Zach continued acting and was a frequent director for Fairvale Children's Theatre. He also continued to play in a local Celtic band. Megan raised her children at the Bates Motel. Her children helped her, Toby, and Johanna run the motel on weekends and after school.

* * *

Megan majored in film in college. She started making independent films before making films in Hollywood, in addition to running the motel.

The first film she released in Hollywood was a remake of Spaceballs. Georgie Henley played Princess Vespa; Drake Bell played Lone Starr; Josh Peck played Barf the Mog; Richard E. Grant played President Skroob; Sean Astin played Yogurt; Liv Tyler played Dot Matrix; Jerry Trainor played Dark Helmet; Megan's friend from college, Tarryn Lemmer, was the head of the graphics department, and also played Commanderette Zircon.

Megan and her friends all attended the premiere party for the movie.

As the party wrapped up, Megan noticed that her daughter had wandered off somewhere.

In an unusually sharp voice, she told her son, "Your sister's missing. Go find her, boy. We're about to go home."

"Yes, Mother," he said, then went to go find her.

As he walked away, Megan's face slowly broke into a smile, one that was all Mrs. Bates.


	57. Bonus Feature

**Bonus Feature:**

**The Fairvale Gang's Top 101 Songs (With commentary)**

**(In no particular order)**

-"Poker Face" by Lady Gaga

-"Fireflies" by Owl City

-"I Gotta Feeling" by The Black Eyed Peas

_This was the unofficial theme song for our production of __Psycho__, wasn't it? – Johanna_

_Yep. – Megan_

-"While You Were Sleeping" by Elvis Perkins

-"Never Will I Marry" by Anthony Perkins in the Broadway musical Greenwillow

_This should be Anthony's unofficial theme song. – Brooke_

-"Eet" by Regina Spektor

-"Laughing With" by Regina Spektor

-"Chemicals React" by Aly and AJ (aka 78violet)

-"Like It or Leave It" by Aly and AJ (aka 78violet)

-"Take on Me" by a-ha

_This song is amazing. – Johanna_

_I know! – Megan_

-"Humdrum" by The Corrs

-"Haste to the Wedding" by The Corrs

-"Baby Be Brave" by The Corrs

-"Silver Strand" by The Corrs

-"Even If" by The Corrs

-"Apologize" by OneRepublic (featuring Timbaland)

-"Rebel Heart" by The Corrs

-"No More Cry" by The Corrs

-"Somebody for Someone" by The Corrs

-"Toss the Feathers" by The Corrs

-"Dreams (Tee's Radio Mix)" by The Corrs

-"Viva la Vida" by Coldplay

-"4 Minutes" by Madonna (featuring Justin Timberlake and Timbaland)

_OK, we didn't actually save the world, but we did save the Bates Motel. – Katherine_

-"I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by The Proclaimers

_I love this song from __Benny & Joon__! – Katherine_

-"Just Dance" by Lady Gaga (featuring Colby O'Donis)

-"Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga

-"Fidelity" by Regina Spektor

-"The Call" by Regina Spektor

-"Samson" by Regina Spektor

-"Hotel Song" by Regina Spektor

-"Edit" by Regina Spektor

-"Say OK" by Vanessa Hudgens

-"Let's Dance" by Vanessa Hudgens

-"Come Back to Me" by Vanessa Hudgens

-"Afraid" by Vanessa Hudgens

-"On the Ride" by Aly and AJ (aka 78violet)

-"Breathless" by The Corrs

-"Summer Sunshine" by The Corrs

-"Borrowed Heaven" by The Corrs

-"When the Stars Go Blue" by The Corrs (featuring Bono from U2)

-"So Young (K-Klass Remix) by The Corrs

-"Goodbye" by The Corrs

-"No Frontiers" by The Corrs

-"Irresistible" by The Corrs

-"Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's

-"Prelude (Psycho Main Theme)" by Bernard Hermann

_Enough said. – Megan_

-"Only Time" by Enya

-"May it Be" by Enya

-"On My Way Home" by Enya

-"Athair Ar Neamh" by Enya

-"Still There for Me" by Corbin Bleu (featuring Vanessa Hudgens)

-"Johanna (Reprise)" by Jamie Campbell Bower and Johnny Depp in the movie musical Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street

_Yay! My theme song! –Johanna_

-"The Final Scene" by Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Laura Michelle Kelly, and Alan Rickman in the movie musical Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street

_This is where the story started for us. – Toby_

-"Green Finch and Linnet Bird" by Jayne Wisener in the movie musical Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street

_I sing this song! – Johanna_

_And it's about birds! – Megan_

_What does that have to do with anything? – Toby_

_Norman liked stuffing birds! – Megan_

_Oh. Yeah. – Toby_

-"We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel

-"Only the Good Die Young" by Billy Joel

-"Could It Be" by Christy Carlson Romano

-"Say the Word" by Christy Carlson Romano

-"Dive In" by Christy Carlson Romano

-"If Only" by Fiction Plane

_In a way, this song kinda reminds me of Rudolph and Norman. – Megan_

_I thought this song was from __Holes__. – Katherine_

_But, still! – Megan_

-"Up, Up, Up" by Rose Falcon

_I love this song! – Megan_

-"So What" by P!nk

-"You All Everybody" by Driveshaft

-"Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield

-"Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield

-"I'm no Superman (Scrubs Theme)" by Lazlo Bane

-"Don't Stop Believing" by Journey

-"Come Sail Away" by Styx

_This should be Anthony's other unofficial theme song. – Johanna_

-"Right Round" by Flo Rida

_This is a really fun song. – Johanna_

_And it was referenced in one of Norman's clues! – Toby_

_Oh. My. Gosh. Toby, no it wasn't! We thought you got that! – Megan_

-"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen

_I don't know why, but something about this song reminds me of __Psycho__. – Megan_

-"Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen

-"Ruby Tuesday" by The Corrs (featuring Ronnie Wood)

-"We Will Rock You" by Queen

-"We Are the Champions" by Queen

_This was the theme song for Mr. Whitten's class those years we had him in elementary school… Remember, Katherine? – Megan_

_Oh, yeah! Good times! – Katherine_

_No fair! I wish my teachers gave my classes theme songs! – Brooke_

-"Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga

-"Brick" by Ben Folds Five

-"Flying (Peter Pan Theme)" by James Newton Howard

-"Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat

-"Us" by Regina Spektor

-"Shampoo" by Elvis Perkins in Dearland

-"(I Just) Died in Your Arms" by Cutting Crew

_Rudolph told me he was thinking of this song the night of his birthday. – Megan_

_Why? It's about death isn't it? – Toby_

_No, not really. Did you listen to the lyrics closely? – Megan_

_(He runs off and listens to the song again. He comes back.)_

_Oh. Never mind. – Toby_

-"According to You" by Orianthi

-"Norman Bates" by Landscape

_What? They have a song about Norman Bates? – Brooke_

_Yep! – Megan_

-"Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum

-"Kissin' U" Miranda Cosgrove

-"TiK ToK" by Ke$ha

-"Rude Boy" by Rihanna

-"One Night" by The Corrs

_This song just so happened to be playing at the Winter Dance when I broke certain news to Rudolph. – Megan_

_Is this another strange coincidence? – Toby_

_Yes. – Megan_

-"The Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats

_I love this song! It's so funny! – Toby_

-"Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg

-"I Ran (So Far Away)" by A Flock of Seagulls

-"Cursum Perficio" by Enya

_I have no idea what Enya was talking about in this song, but I still love it. – Megan_

_It sounds Latin. Maybe we should go get Sarah Marzec to translate it! – Brooke_

-"Amarantine" by Enya

-"Your Love" by The Outfield

-"Wild Child" by Enya

-"Shark in the Water" by VV Brown

-"(Birds Fly) Whisper to a Scream" by Icicle Works

-"1901" by Phoenix

-"Blue Lips" by Regina Spektor

-"Whatever Will Be" by Vanessa Hudgens

-"Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi

* * *

**Songs that Barely Didn't Make the Cut**

**(In no particular order)**

-"The Murder (Psycho Shower Theme)" by Bernard Hermann

-"Mother?" by Carter Burwell

-"Bad Boys and Body Bags" by Carter Burwell

-"Sisters/Catherine Mary" by Carter Burwell

-"Before and After the Shower" by Carter Burwell

-"Electroshock Waiting Room" by Carter Burwell

-"Warm as a Cry for Help" by Carter Burwell

-"Scream of Love" by Carter Burwell

-"Scream of Love Version C" by Carter Burwell, remixed by Arthur Baker

-"Maureen in the Desert (Psycho III theme)" by Carter Burwell

-"Starbucks Nation" by Justin Timpane

-"Presidentialized" by Justin Timpane

-"(Forever Is a) Long Long Time" by Justin Timpane

-"Endless Night" by Jason Raize in the Broadway musical Disney's The Lion King

-"PsychoKiller" by Justin Timpane

-"Three" by Justin Timpane

-"Hush Little Child" by Justin Timpane

-"Kalimba" by Mr. Scruff

-"Trains and Winter Rains" by Enya

-"Hey, Soul Sister" by Train

-"Dynamite" by Taio Cruz

-"Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz (featuring Ludacris)

-"About You Now" by Miranda Cosgrove

-"Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars

-"Dance Anthem of the 80's" by Regina Spektor

-"Dance to This Song" by KevJumba, Wong Fu Productions, and David Choi


End file.
